The invention relates to a method for incinerating waste during the manufacture of cement clinker, in which cement raw meal is preheated in a preheater, calcined in a calciner and burned into a clinker in a kiln, for example a rotary kiln, whereafter the clinker is eventually cooled in a cooler. By this method the waste is introduced into and decomposed in a separate chamber from which gaseous products are charged to and burned in the calciner, whereas noncombustible by-products are discharged from the chamber.
A method of the aforementioned kind is known from the description of U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,823, according to which the exhaust gases from the rotary kiln are utilized for the decomposition of waste, consisting, in the present case, of used automobile tires. However, by using such a method it is difficult to make the kiln gases move up through the chamber in a controlled flow due to the high temperature. Moreover, the utilization of kiln gases for the incineration of automobile tires will have a disturbing effecting on the draught conditions of the kiln system.